


Doux Dans la Mort

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No Happy Ending Fest 2018, no happy ending, poor kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Chat Noir finally confesses his feelings, and gets the response he pretty much expected to get.





	Doux Dans la Mort

Chat held out the bouquet of flowers awkwardly, ears drooped in the onslaught of water pouring from above and wetting his suit, belt tail flicking agitatedly behind him. He didn't notice how the cold air pricked the revealed skin on his face, or how all was silent apart from the drip-dropping of the rain.

His heart was caught in his throat, refusing to let out the words he so desperately wants to say. After what seemed like a long while, his body decided to cooperate. "I remember when I first met you," he started, dragging his claws through his now drenched hair. "You were just a little bug back then, facing an intimidating villain without any idea how to defeat him." He smiled fondly, fidgeting with the petals of the dark crimson rose, one of the flowers he had chosen for the bouquet he put together. "We managed to beat him in the end. You were brilliant.

"I've felt drawn to you ever since." He admitted, biting his lip shyly. As he continued talking, he became more confident, eagerly spilling out the feelings inside for so long. "And then, when I saw you were Marinette, sweet, clumsy and _endearingly awkward_ Marinette, I felt _so undeniably happy_." Chat sucked in a breath, the cold air seeping into his lungs. "My Princess and Lady, both one single person."

"I should have seen it, should have noticed. You're both so kind, brave, selfless, and incredibly smart. And of course, you're very beautiful, inside and out, including your faults." Letting out a pained laugh that might have been a breathless wheeze, he felt a familiar sting in his eyes.

It was getting harder to breathe he realized faintly, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest.

"I'll get him." He swore, clenching his fist tightly. "I'll get him, and I won't stop until I do."

Chat looked at the gravestone with sad, tear-filled eyes. "I love you, Marinette."

He bent down to place the flowers on the ground gently next to the other offered condolences and laid a hand on the cold, grey stone, wiping away the dirt that started to gather on the engravement.

"We'll see each other soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Doux Dans la Mort means Sweet in Death in French.


End file.
